Rollerskaters 2: What I Think
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: This is a sequel to Rollerskaters. When Danielle passes away, Mirror takes her place. She does not work as the Crew Chief though, but she will keep Danielle's clinic warm for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I. Am. Speed.

One winner. Forty-two losers. I eat losers for breakfast.

Speed. I'm faster then fast, wuicker then quick! I am Alvin." thought Alvin McQueen.

"Hey Alvin, you ready?" asked Amy.

"Oh, yeah, Alvin's ready." said Alvin.

*Real gone starts playing, just like the first one, and Fans are still as crazy for him as ever*

"McQueen, show us the bolt!" cried a news reporter.

"I love you, Alvin!" screamed a crazy fan.

"Alvin, are you worried about the race?" asked another reporter.

"Do you think you'll win?"

"Alvin! I love you!"

Alvin poses for pictures for a few minutes, but isn't that interested. He soon heads over to his friends.

"Hey, guys!" said Alvin.

"Hey there! How you feelin', buddy?" asked Molly.

"Okay, I guess." said Alvin.

"You'll be alright today without a crew chief?" asked Brittany.

"Maybe. I don't know. We'll just have to see." said Alvin nervously.

"Well, good luck out there today." said Brittany.

"Thanks. I think I'll need it." said Alvin.

The race is ready start.

_Come on, Alvin. You can do it. This is for Danielle. Don't let her down. You've got this._

The race begins, Alvin is off to an okay start. After a few minutes he's in 5th place. He could do better, and he knows it, but too many other things are on his mind.

Time for a pit stop.

WALL-E changes the skates quickly, like he always does.

"Hey, wait." said Brittany.

"What?" said Alvin.

"Listen, this is a hard day for all of us, I mean, this is your first race without Danielle. But you can do better. I know you can. You've got this, Stickers." she said.

"Thanks." said Alvin, feeling somewhat better.

"Hey, it's time! Get out there!" yelled Sargette.

"Go get 'em, buddy!" yelled Molly, but then turned to Brittany. "You think he's got it today?"

"Yeah. Something's telling me things are going to be okay." she said.

The race continues.

_Come on! You've got it! You heard her. You can do better I know you can. You've got this Stickers. _Thought Alvin.

"I've got it." he said to himself.

He soon passed 4th place, and was nearing 3rd.

_That's it, Alvin! You've got it. Almost there__._

Soon, 3rd was out of the way. 4 more laps, and Alvin was in 2nd place.

Mirror was in 3rd, right behind Alvin and Theodore was in 1st place.

"You just don't have it today, McQueen, do you?" said Theodore in a taunting voice.

That made McQueen mad.

"Oh, you just wait and see, Theodore. You just wait!" muttered Alvin under his breath.

30 laps to go. Alvin and Theodore switched positions often.

10 laps to go. Theodore was in first place.

_You can do this. Come on! It's not hard, so quit acting like it is, Alvin! This is nothing!_

_4 laps to go. 3. 2. 1. _Alvin was level with Theodore.

_Come on, come on, come on! I've got it. Just a little further, and a little faster. You can do this... _

_Gah! I'm too nervous. I can't do it. _

Theodore pulled ahead, and Alvin tried once again to catch up.

The two skaters rounded turn four.

_"Oh, my. Am I going to win or not? Ah! There's no time to think! but what do I do? I've got it. I'll just close my eyes and hope for the best."_

Alvin shut his eyes, sped forward as fast as he could, and stopped when he reached the infield a minute later. He opened his eyes. Everyone was cheering. But who were they cheering for?

He looked up at one of the TV screens. It was showing him. He had won.

"Whoa." was all he could say. His lifelong dream was a reality now. A moment of shock, and then he felt absolutely nothing but happiness. Eagerly, he stopped just standing there and raced towards his friends, who werre going wild with happiness.

"Whoo! You did it, buddy!" cheered Molly.

"You sure did!" said Brittany. "But don't race like that ever again! You had us way too anxious there."

"Ha! Sorry about that." said Alvin.

"You've just won the Piston Cup. What are you going to do now?"

Alvin smiled. "I'm going home to relax and to celerate."

While Radiator Springs was finally getting business, it still had its slow days. About a week later there was one of these days. All the residence were at Flora's, just like the old days. Only without a special member of their 'family'

"It's too bad Danielle isn't here." said Brittany sadly. "She..." She got a bit choked up. "She would have been really proud of you, Hon."

"Yeah...she would have been thrilled. I miss her." said Alvin.

"We all do."

A lot had changed for the residence of Radiator Springs. Their town had finally gotten back on the map. They had welcomed Alvin, Amy, Jeanette and Eleanor to their "Family", and now just recently they had lost a member. Danielle. Her passing was especially tough for McQueen. Not only had he lost a great friend, but a crew chief. Mirror had to take the position now that Danielle was gone.

Things were running smoothly on a normal Thursday. Brittany noticed a new stranger who seemed like he was looking for something, so she decided to see if she could be of any help.

"Oh, hello! Welcome to Radiator Springs. May I help you?" asked Brittany.

"Um, yes. I need to talk with..oh, what's his name...Alvin McQueen! Yes, that's it. I must speak to him at once." said the skater.

"Really? Why so urgent?" asked Brittany.

"ah! Excuse me for not introducing myself, miss, I am Andrew Kond, from the IRC, or International Racing Company." said the green skater with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool! He'll be happy to meet you, probably." said Brittany.

"Yes. Now, where may I find him?" asked Andrew eagerly.

"Oh! Right. Last time I saw him, he was at Flora's V8 Cafe."

"Ah! Thank you. I can take it from here." Andrew headed over to the cafe.

"Let's see, you're Alvin McQueen, right?" asked Andrew when he spotted McQueen.

"Yes..." said McQueen, quite curious about the stranger.

"Is there a place where we could talk?" asked Andrew.

"Hmmmm..." though McQueen. "Oh, I know!"

The two skaters were now at Willy's Butte.

"All right, Now I can introduce myself. I am Andrew, Andrew Kond, from the IRC. "

"Whoa? The IRC! Neat. What are you doing here?" said Alvin, excited.

"Well, I have been asked to travel here to find you, and ask about an upcoming race. The IRC is asking if you would like to participate in the.. the World Grand Prix."

"Oh, my." said Alvin, who was now ready to faint.

"Yes, they've been getting the best of the best from across the globe." Andrew said. "But they still need a certain red raceskater from the USA." he said with a wink.

Alvin smiled sheepishly.

"So, what do you think?"

"I feel like I'm going to barf."

"Ha! No, about the race."

"Well...I don't know. It sounds amazing, but...can I have some time to think about it?"

"Absolutely! I'll stick around for a day or two, maybe you can let me know then."

Andrew headed back to town. Alvin stayed for a minuted and sighed. There was a lot to think about.

He couldn't do all this thinking alone. He needed some advice from his friends.

Alvin sped off to town.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, there's this upcoming race called the World Grand Prix. It's going to be HUGE. It consists of four races in Japan, England, France, and Italy. Only the best racers are being asked to join...and, well, they asked me." said Alvin.

"That's great!"

"Congratulations!"

"You're going to Europe and Japan? Wow!"

"Guys, I'm not sure what to do." said Alvin.

"What?" asked Brittany. "How can you be unsure? This is a once in a lifetime thing!"

" I want to know something. What do you guys think?"

"Go for it!"

"But..." started Alvin.

"Come on! You'd love doing it, and you're a great racer!" said Flora.

"But we're talking about the world's BEST!" said Alvin.

"You are the best!" said Brittany.

"I can't!" he finally said.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a crew chief. I could easily race here without one, but not when I'm racing against the most amazing racers on the planet!"

"Oh, yeah...You've got a bit of a point there." said Brittany slowly.

"I'll do it, Alvin," said Mirror.

Molly stared at her.

"And Molly...you and Mirror should work together, okay?" said Alvin.

"I'm a race skater, so I can teach you about racing." said Mirror.

"Sounds good ta me." said Molly.

"Aw, shucks, we'd make a great ol' team, Mirror. You can giv me a few pointers." she continued.

"I kind of like the sound of that..." said Mirror.

Everyone's eyes were on Alvin.

Alvin sighed. "All right. You can share the job. But you're going to have to teach her a LOT, Mirror. You hear me?"

"Yes, Alvin." said Mirror, Molly was now very happy.

"Wait a minute... where am I going to start? asked Mirror.

"Start by telling her what race skating is."

"Thanks. I'm sure I can manage."

Mirror spends every spare minute explaining to Molly about racing in order for her to know enough about racing before the race began in July. and Alvin's often helping Mirror by quizzing Molly.

"What does a yellow flag mean?"

"Caution."

"Checkered flag?

"Everyone done knows that!"

"White flag?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

_July_

"All right...I think I'm ready. " Alvin said about a month later. He had a new skate outfit and plenty of practice, his pit crew: Francine, WALL-E, Beat, Mirror, and Molly were all ready, and Molly had passed her tests on racing. A few of his other friends would try to come to some of his races. Except he wasn't sure about Brittany...

He went off to go talk to her.

"Well, I don't know...I still have to work..." she said.

"I know." said Alvin sadly.

She sighed. "You know, maybe I'll meet up with you somewhere."

"Really?"

"Listen, no guarantees, Stickers. But I'll try." she said with a wink.

"Great...You know, I'm going to miss you." said Alvin.

"Yeah, me too...But you'll do great, I just know it!"

"Thanks."

"You better get some rest. If I'm correct, you're flight's a 5 in the morning." she said.

"Ha, yeah. I'll see you later." said Alvin, giving Brittany a quick kiss.

None of McQueen's pit crew got much sleep that night.

This was all so exciting.

_Tomorrow they would leave for Japan!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Tokyo international Airport" said a speaker above.

"Hey Molly, do you by any chance speak Japanese?" asked Alvin desperately after they had left the metal detector area.

"Nope."

"Oh, boy."

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm...I didn't print out the directions to our hotel..." confessed Alvin.

"Oh, boy, you just got us into trouble, buddy.

" I did not! We'll be fine. Let's split up. Meet me back here in an hour, we'll try to find a map."

"An hour? That seems purty long to be serching for a lil' ol' map."

"Well, do you speak or read Japanese?"

"No.."

"Well, neither do I, and we're in Japan. We're sure to run into some problems along the way.

Alvin went off in another direction.

"Okay, now, whut do I do?" Molly asked herself. "Well, first things first, I better use the bathroom."

She stared at the doors. Alvin's words were in her head.

"Can you read or speak Japanese?"

"Shoot." she said, looking at the signs.

She entered one room.

"Ahh! Get out! You're so rude!"

"Sorry, men!" She entered the next.

She looked around the restroom, and saw a blue skater, green skater, and orange skater. She looked into one of the stalls and saw...a camera?"

Molly decided to have a little fun, and made a few faces at the camera, and became completely unaware of what was happening behind her.

The orange and green skaters were looking at the blue skater.

The green skater suddenly headed straight for the blue skater.

*BANG*

"What was that?" asked Molly.

"Let's get out of here!" someone hissed.

Molly looked out of the stall, only to see a skater with a rather large cut.

"Whoa, what happened to ya?"

"Those skaters..." said the skater. "Ouch. I must be going."

Molly decided to leave, and continued her search for a map.

"Excuse me, do you have a map?" she asked a red chipmunk in a white skate outfit.

"No," she replied with a funny accent. "But I can tell you how to get to the race."

After the chipmunk gave the directions, Molly skated off.

"Are you in a hurry somewhere?" asked a voice.

Molly looked up and saw a stranger.

"Finnlette McNissle. British Intelligence."

"Tow Molly. Average intelligence...who are you?" asked Molly.

"I am a British spy-" started McNissle.

"A spy..." said Molly, growing a bit excited.

"There she is!" said one of the skaters she remembered seeing in the restroom.

"She's getting away!" yelled the other skater.

"Oh, no..." said McNissle.

"Who's that?" asked Molly.

"I'll explain that later. Hang on!" said McNissle.

McNissle grabbed on to Molly's tow cable attached to her tail and dragged her out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly meets Finnlette and Arrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, that Molly, she seemed confused when you told her to join us tomorrow." said Arrow when he and Finnlette were back at their office.

"You don't understand, Arrow...These Americans, are clearly master spies."

"Oh, you've got to be joking." he said.

"Look." said Finnlette, and she turned a TV on.

Arrow saw the footage of Molly goofing off with the camera.

"Ma'am, she doesn't seem really like a spy, if you know what I mean..."

"Arrow, enough. She was at least smart enough to figure out that it's a camera. And I talked with her on the way here, she sounds like the one we need."

"If you say so."

"And you know the situation we're in. We need all the help we can get."

"I suppose..." said Arrow.

_8 o'clock, the next day_

"Mornin'!" said Molly when she found Finnlette and Arrow at the hotel in the morning.

"Hello." said Arrow.

"Good morning." said Finnlette. "Let's go."

At another building they all talked for a minute.

"So what's my job?" asked Molly.

"When was your last mission?" asked McNissle.

"Uhhhh..." she thought for a while. What did "mission" mean? She had kind of been on a mission to help McQueen at that one race a few years ago.

"Maybe two years..." she reluctantly said.

" All right, in that case, It's probably been a while." said McNissle. "Hmm...I know! You can go with Arrow today."

"What?" asked Arrow.

"Arrow, this is a wondeful opportunity for you. You can show off everything you've learned, and Molly can refresh her memory."

"Oh, dear." muttered Arrow.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you two. Bye." said Finnlette, and she left.

"Well now, Mizter Arrow, I guess it's just you 'n me." said Molly.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, let's go. " said Arrow, and they entered another room nearby.

"So, what are we doin' ?" said Molly.

Actually, I'm not quite sure. I guess I can show you how the equipment works, though I don't know if you'll be needing it. Or even if I'll be able to demonstrate... Anyway, put that on." he said, pushing a laser gun towards her.

"Now, to use this, I think you...ummm..." He did something, and it successfully worked, but only for a minute before the laser stopped working. "Uh, you just do that." he finally said. "Only try to do it longer."

Molly tried. And failed.

"I think I'm doin' sumthing wrong." said Molly.

"No, it's my fault. I don't exactly know what I'm doing, either." said Arrow. "Um...Let's just drop today's lesson. Finnlette is going to kill me, but I can't handle it. Anyway, what should we do now?"

"I dunno. Let's go skate around." said Molly.

"Have you figured out what these signs mean?" said Arrow after they had skated for a while.

"Nope." said Molly.

He laughed. "Neither have I. This is the reason I'm not liking Japan very much. I hope she goes to England."

"She?"

"That strange race skater that seems to be liking the red one. She's black and she doesn't behave like a real skater."

"That's Mirror."

"Mirror?"

"Mirror got injured thanks to another skater, but since her recovery, she decided..."

"Decided what?"

"She decided to be a crew chief to Alvin."

"Who's Alvin?"

"Alvin is my best friend."

He gasped angrily. "I thought I was your best friend!"

"Well, you're my boyfriend."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot."

Dad-gum! McQueen's practice!" she yelled.

She was in trouble...

Molly sped off, leaving Arrow very confused.

It was rather surprising that she remembered where the track was, especially since all she was thinking about was how much trouble she might be in.

"I'm here!" said Molly, out of breath, when she reached everyone at the track.

"Oh, there you are. Right on time. Let's get started."

Whew. She hadn't been missed.

"Okay, first things first, try the equipment." said Alvin.

They all tried it close up, and then Alvin went around the track to make sure it all worked when he was racing.

After that they tried a few practice laps, and then they took a break.

"We're all ready for the race, how about you, friend-friend?" said Beat.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready! This is all really exciting." said Alvin.

_3 days later, Race #1._

"Wish me luck." said Alvin.

It was the night of the first race.

"You go get 'em, buddy!" said Molly.

"You can do it, Alvin!" said Mirror.

"Trust your two crew chiefs," said Francine.

"Thanks, guys. I gotta get in line now. See you at the pit stops." said Alvin.

"Bye!"

"Good luck!"

Now in line, McQueen looked around. He took a deep breath. He was really excited at the moment.

"Welcome to the inaugural running of the World Grand Prix." said the announcer.


	6. Chapter 6

The lights turned green, and all the skaters started racing.

Alvin was doing very well, he quickly passed other skaters and in no time he had made his way into in 3rd place.

"So, how's it feel to be racin' in the World Gran' Prix?" Molly asked.

"Oh, it feels really cool, even though I'm a bit nervous." admitted Alvin.

After many laps and pit stops, when they were about halfway through the race, Alvin got a small bump by the skater behind him, which caused him to fall back, nearly slamming into other skaters, but thankfully he was able to avoid that.

"Oh, great." he said when he finally was able to stop himself.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Alvin, starting up again. He was now in last place. Hooray.

"Could've been worse." he muttered.

After a few minutes, it was time for a pit stop.

"Hey, bud, how's it going?" asked Molly.

"It's tough. But I'm enjoying it." said Alvin.

WALL-E finished up and Alvin started out again.

"Now go catch up with 'em!" Molly yelled at him.

"I will!" said Alvin. "See you at the next pit stop!"

In nine laps, he was finally almost caught up with them all.

"Ka chow!" he said, growing excited as he neared his competition.

The race was very exciting, but Molly's thoughts were elsewhere. Who were all these people Finnlette and Arrow were telling her about? Were they bad? They sure sounded bad if they didn't really want to talk about them...

"Molly!" yelled Alvin, interrupting her daydreaming.

Molly jumped. "Huh?"

"Finally! What color is the flag? I didn't see it." he asked.

"I dunno." said Molly.

"I think it was checkered," said Mirror.

"Can't you tell her?" Alvin asked Mirror.

"Oops, I forgot," said Mirror with a sheepish laugh.

"What color was it?" asked Alvin.

"I think I remember now, it was green," said Mirror.

McQueen sped up, and in a few minutes was caught up with the person who was next to last place, and in a minute was in the middle of the group.

"Whoo!" You're doing good." said Molly.

"Thanks!"

In about 20 laps, McQueen had caught up, and was in 2nd place. The race was almost done, with 13 laps to go.

"You doin' okay?" asked Molly.

"Yeah. I'm nervous, but fine."

He fell back to 3rd place, but sped up again and got back to 2nd place just in time.

The other skater, an Italian one, had won. But 2nd place was really good.

He drove back to the others.

"Bravo, Alvin!" said Beat.

"Nice job, kid." said Sargette.

"Good job, Bud! How you doin'?" asked Molly.

"I'm tired, and I feel like going to bed. But that was a lot of fun!"

Back at the hotel the next morning, Alvin and the rest of the gang started making plans to go to London. Their plane was leaving in two days at 4:30 in the morning.

After the main plans were made, Alvin pulled Molly aside for a minute.

"All right, Molly. You did...all right for a beginner. Anyway, just to let you know, you're free to do whatever you want today. I have to call Hailey and a few other people, and then I might go sightseeing a little bit." said Alvin.

"Woohoo! Thanks, bud! Have fun!" said Molly.

She left the hotel to see if she could talk to Arrow again before going to London.

She spotted him and Finnlette a few blocks away and rushed over.

"I'm goin' to London in a couple of days!" she excitedly told him.

"Oh, how nice!" he said.

"By the way, good thing you're here." said Finnlette "We were just going to find you to make plans for London."

"You're goin' to London, too?" asked Molly, excited.

"Yes! She's going there, so we're following her." said Finnlette.

"Why are you following Mirror?" asked Molly.

"Because we noticed she wasn't racing...and she's a race skater, right?" Arrow told her.

"She is a race skater," said Molly. "But, she and I are sharing the job as crew chiefs."

"That's the problem," said Finnlette. "You can't share your job as a crew chief, Molly."

"So?" asked Molly.

"So, you should do the crew chief thing and let Mirror race." said Arrow.

"Okay," said Molly.

Molly was soon back at the hotel, hoping she hadn't been needed for anything.

She found Alvin in his hotel room.

"Hey there, bud!" she said.

"Oh, hey. You excited to go to London?" he asked Molly.

"Yep!" said Molly. She was mostly excited to finally learn about all those people, but she didn't say anything about that.

"So am I. I can't wait to go somewhere where they speak English." said Alvin with a small laugh.

"Yep! Looks like we're gonna be off to London in the morning!" said Molly.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Alvin McQueen and his racing team were all in London.

After leaving the airport and going over the week's plans, everyone headed to the hotel, which was another huge fancy place.

Molly looked around, and saw many skaters, including Alvin's competition, their helpers, tourists, locals and Arrow...

_Arrow!_

She quickly skated over to him.

"Well, hi there, Mizter Arrow." she said.

"Oh, hello." said Arrow, and then he got straight to the point. "Listen, we need to set up a date to talk. When could things work for you? "

"Uhhh... I-" said Molly, realizing that she hadn't paid much attention when they were going over the racing schedule.

"Well, who's this?" said Alvin as he entered the lobby.

Happy that she didn't have to answer Arrow right away, she replied. "Th- this is Mizter Arrow."

"Oh... Hi." said Alvin, rather curious as to what was going on.

"What are ya doing here?" said Molly nervously.

"I checked us in..." said Alvin. "I thought you said that-"

"-Sorry to leave so soon, but I have to go elsewhere. Goodbye!" said Arrow.

"Yeah..bye." said Alvin, who was now very confused, and he turned to look at Molly.

She was staring after Arrow the same way that Alvin stared at Brittany.

Alvin tried not to laugh.

"Whut you laughing about, bud?" said Molly.

"You're in love with Arrow." he sang in a whisper as he headed for the elevator.

"HEY!" yelled Molly, and she chased after Alvin, but he was too fast and got to the elevator just as it took off.

Inside the elevator, Alvin laughed. Now it was finally time to get payback for all of those "You're in love with Arrow."

_The next day_

Molly left the hotel early, hoping she wouldn't be missed, and tried finding Arrow.

About an hour later, she saw Arrow and Finnlette at a computer store.

"Molly!" said Arrow.

"Howdy." said Molly.

"Arrow, come along!" Finnlette commanded, and came over. "Oh, Molly!

Thank goodness. Now we don't have to go searching for you this afternoon. Arrow? Are you going to tell her?"

"Oh, yes. You come to my house sometime this evening, and we'll tell you everything that's happening."

He said, and also gave her a map so she could find his house.

"We must be going now. See you tonight!"

Molly headed back to the hotel and saw the Alvin, Beat and WALL-E talking.

"Yeah, she did this a few times in Tokyo, too. I don't know-"

"There she is!" said Beat.

"Molly! Where have you been?" asked Alvin. "Did you forget about our practice this morning?"

"Yeah." said Molly.

"Where were you?" asked Beat.

"I wuz just... lookin' around..." said Molly slowly.

Alvin didn't really look like he believed her, but after a minute he said. "We'll we're here a few days early, so I'm letting you go. But we'll do it later this afternoon."

"Kay..." said Molly, growing worried. She was getting into trouble.

After practice, the sun was setting, so Molly hurried to Arrow's house.

Finnlette was waiting outside..

"There you are. Come on."

Soon the three spies (or really, only two) were sitting together.

"Now,how are you going to get Mirror to start racing again?" asked Molly.

"You need to do the crew chief thing yourself." said Finnlette.

"Without Mirror?"

"Yes."

"But, what if I have a question for her?"

"You'll just have to figure it out yourself."

"Oh."

Molly thought about this for a minute. She and Mirror agreed to share the crew chief job. If Mirror wasn't allowed to be crew chief, then Molly would have to figure out race facts for herself.

How was she going to tell her? What was she going to do when she needed help? Could she really convince her to race?

This was going to be tougher than she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"All right. You've got your mission. Now you need to tell Mirror to start racing again." said Finnlette.

"You shouldn't share it with her, you need to do it alone."

"Yeaahh..." said Molly, still worried about what she should do, and she left.

What _should _she do? If she told Mirror to stop helping her, she'd be very upset. No, she shouldn't do that.

She could tell Mirror that she'll be fine, but Alvin would be a little surprised...

If Beat and WALL-E had to do two pit stops, they'd be too exhasted to support the two racers.

If she didn't do it, she'd be fired, and Arrow and Finnlette would be mad at her.

When she finally made it to the hotel and up to his hotel room, he had a note on his door.

Molly,

The rest of us have gone to dinner. We'll be back around 7. Talk to you then.

PS: Mirror is in the room, so you can talk to her.

Molly entered the room where Mirror was sitting.

"Mirror?" said Molly.

"Yes, Molly?" said Mirror, staring at the walls with Alvin's posters on them.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Molly took a deep breath.

"Okay, so there are these spies and they want you to start racing again."

"But, why?"

"Because otherwise they'll fire me."

"Well, that doesn't sound good."

"I like sharing the job with you, it's just that-"

Morror cut her off. "It's okay, Molly; I don't mind. I'll just ask Alvin's permission when he comes back. I understand how much you're liking being a spy, so I'll help you keep your 'job'. No offence, Molly."

"None taken, Mirror."

As the two hugged each other, they heard someone.

"Molly! Mirror!" yelled Alvin.

Molly jumped. "AAAAAH!" she screamed. Had she been caught?

"Whoa! what's wrong?"

"Oh..Nuthin...I thought you, uhh.. weren't gonna be back til 6:30." said Molly.

"We just got doen early. Hey, where were you earlier today?" Alvin asked.

"Uhhh...I wuz just lookin' 'round." said Molly.

Alvin looked as if he was waiting for her to continue.

"And I just...yeah."

"Okay..." said Alvin.

Anyway I'm going to bed, G'Night!" Molly said cheerfully, even though it was way too early to go to bed.

"Hey, Alvin." said Francine.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"There's something going on with Molly..."

"What?"

"She doesn't want to say anything."

"That's not so bad."

"She said she was going to bed!"

"Whoa."

"Gah...I need some time to think."

He went back into his room.

_Next Day_

Molly headed down to the lobby, where the others were.

"Hey Molly! You seen Alvin?"

"N-No." Said Molly, who was now worried. It was 10:00, so Alvin should have been up way earlier.

"Hi.." said Alvin drowsily when he eventually came down. He seemed to be half asleep.

"You okay, kid?"

"I feel really weird." He said. "...And kind of sick." he paused for a minute, and then said "I'm going back to bed." and he left, leaving everyone in bewilderment.

Molly ran off to find Arrow.

Hurrying to his house, she nearly slammed into him on the way.

"Molly! You scared me." he scolded, but then saw her scared face. "What is it?" said Arrow.

"There's something wrong with Alvin!"

"Alvin or Mirror?"

"Alvin!"

"What happened to him?"

"He's kind of sick and fells really weird. He doesn't look well at all."

"Poor Alvin." said Arrow.

"Can't we do something?"

"You really sound desperate to save him. Let's go tell Finnlette."

"Okay...you sure we can save him?"

"We'll do whatever we can."

"I hope we can save him..."

"Oh, I think he'll be fine. It might just take some time."

"Finnlette." said Arrow. "Molly really wants to help him."

"Oh?"

"Alvin's all yucky inside and such..." Molly told her.

"If he's not better before the race, Mirror will take over. We'll take Alvin to the hospital so we can see exactly what's wrong with him."

The hospital! Molly didn't want to risk that. Mirror hadn't asked his permission yet, so he'd be furious.

Finnlette, Arrow and Molly were now surrounding him.

"Okay, Molly," Finnlette said. "We're taking him to the hospital right now."

"I'm his best friend," Molly replied with a determined calm, " . . . I know he needs to go to the hospital. I want to be at his side, now."

"Yes, Molly," Finnlette obediently replied as she moved aside.

Alvin's injury was not as bad as it would have been, but Molly knew he wasn't feeling very well. She knew that if they took him to the hospital, they would look inside his body to find out exactly what's wrong. Then, they would fix it and Alvin could race again. However, this meant Mirror had to share the Crew Chief job again with Molly and Molly would be fired. At least Mirror was convinced to start racing again.

"Molly, we need to get him to the hospital now," Arrow beside Molly informed her. "He's just sick, but still will recover faster if we take him to the hospital."

"Yes, of course," she said, numb but focused. "I'll follow."

"He's alive," she yelled gently across to them. "We're off to the hospital. Take care of things here, and then join us as soon as you can. I'll call Mirror on her race phone if anything changes."

As Alvin's not-so-injured form was placed in Molly's gloved paws for transport, the entire stadium remained silent. Molly took this in as she briefly looked around, realizing how much every other skater around them cared. She dialed a number Finnlette had told her on her mobile phone.

"This is Bell, sales skater here," a deep, but warm voice answered.

"My name is Molly," she responded. "And I need your help. Alvin is not feeling well and we need a doctor. We're on our way to the hospital, but we need your help to fix him."

"Molly, do you know why Alvin is not feeling well?" Bell suddenly asked. "If it's just a common cold, I should be able to cure that."

"No," she replied somberly but calmly.

"Don't worry," said Bell. "I'll read a lot of books on how to be a doctor and then, I'll meet you at the hospital to fix Alvin. But, it will take two days, so don't expect me at the hospital when you arrive."

"Everyone," Molly turned to the race group as Mirror was getting ready to race. "I have to tell you something. We're taking Alvin to the hospital to look inside his body with an x-ray to find out exactly what's wrong. Then, after two days, a sales skater named Bell will try to fix him and Alvin will be able to race again. Mirror, you won't have to switch positions if you don't want to and I don't want to be fired. Keep racing, Mirror. And if I can convince Bell to join our team, you might like meeting her."

Molly looked at her friends as she continued. "You can come too, but don't quit the race. We will return with Bell if she wants to live with us."

A surprising cheer went up from the RS gang. Molly gave a tearful smile and wave in acknowledgement as she began to leave the track with Alvin in her gloved paws.

"You hear that, Alvin?" she said tearfully to him as they left. "That's for you, my love. We just made a promise to them . . . and we're not gonna let 'em down."


	9. The Hospital

As they traveled through the streets to the hospital, everything was a blur to Molly . . . except Alvin in her gloved paws. That sight was all too crystal clear.

As they arrived at the hospital, Alvin was immediately rushed on a mobile lift into Intensive Care. The RS gang immediately surrounded Molly before she could enter the hospital.

Seeing that hospital security was being overwhelmed by the RS gang, Molly just took charge.

"Okay, everyone!" she said loudly. "I know you all need to get your pictures and story, and I need to get inside to be with Alvin. So let's make a deal. I'll give you a brief statement now, telling you what I know. You'll then let me inside peacefully, and later we'll have a follow-up press conference as soon as we know more about Alvin's condition, okay?"

The RS gang quieted down as they gathered more orderly around her.

"Thank you," Molly responded as the RS gang went silent around her. "Okay, he was fine last night, but this morning, he was all drowsy and he even said he was sick, so we're going to get a new gang member and doctor in two days if that's okay . . ."

Molly paused, as the emotions of that moment began to sink in and hit her, for the first time. She tried to regain her composure though.

"I raced around the track to find him," she continued, "knowing that would be faster than trying to get to the backstretch through the pits. When I saw him . . . it was surreal. He was always so careful. I never thought this would happen to him . . . to us . . . never . . ."

Molly now struggled to complete her statement as tears welled up, "I love him . . . and no matter what, I am not giving up on him. I meant what I said as we left the track. We will return . . . both of us . . . together. Thank you."

The RS gang then respectfully parted in silence, allowing Molly to enter the hospital. Mirror spoke up though as Molly passed.

"Molly," Mirror said, "Should I get Bell now?"

"Not yet, Mirror," Molly said, briefly stopping and turning towards her. "Bell needs two days to read about how to be a doctor. Then, you can bring her. I need to be with Alvin right now."

"Shouldn't you ask the spies permission to be with Alvin?" Mirror asked, right on the spot.

"Yeah, I guess," Molly replied sadly. "I'll ask Finnlette and Arrow permission to be with Alvin."

"You know what, Molly?" Mirror replied. "I'm gonna like Bell."

"I'm sure you will. Thank you, Mirror," Molly said as they briefly hugged before parting.

Molly then entered the hospital.

"Molly!" Finnlette administrator called out to her as she came towards her.

"We need to talk," Finnlette said. "Would you come with us into my office."

"Not before I see my best friend," Molly calmly responded.

"Of course," Finnlette conceded, ushering Arrow to escort Molly to the Intensive Care ward.

Soon Molly entered the room where Alvin had been brought. He was surrounded by a web of tubes and electronic cords, and his helmet and eyes were hidden by bandaging. Molly could hear gentle, rhythmic beeping on one of the monitors. She refused to let herself cry, instead summoning her strength.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Molly asked in concern as she wheeled up beside him. She reached out and stroked his not-so-injured paw with hers.

"They won't give us much time together here, so what do you want to do?" she asked him, despite knowing he probably wasn't able to respond.

"I know they'll tell me you're a 'total constructive loss'," she continued, "and want to just take you off life support. But if you'll trust me on this one, I don't want to do that. I believe that together, we can bring you back. It'll be hard, you may want to give up at times, but I believe we can do it. Would you trust me, buddy?"

"Yes, Molly," Alvin replied.

"Thanks, pal," she warmly said to him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, I don't know how long they'll keep you here," she then continued, "but I promise I'll be around here for as long as you are, and that I'll get you home as soon as possible. Hey, at least you're finally going to get the time off at home that you've been wanting. You just stick around beside me, too, okay? After all, you don't want to miss out on those sunrises, and all those races we've been going to, do you?"

"No," said Alvin. "Danielle wouldn't want me to miss them eiether."

"I didn't think so," Molly smiled. "We're communicating here. Thank you, buddy. This is keeping me going right now, in ways even I don't understand!"

"But just please stay with me here," she continued, finally allowing a tear to emerge. "I've waited far too long in life for you . . . and you may think this is selfish of me . . . but I haven't had nearly enough time with you yet!"

Molly leaned in towards him as she gently gave him a kiss on his paw.

"Molly, I'm sick, remember?" said Alvin.

"Of course I remember." Molly replied tearfully. "Here, I'll prove it!"

Molly moved behind him, and took out a map that Arrow had given her.

"Arrow gave this to me so I could find his house . . . you see, I fell in love with him," she said as she carefully put the map in his paws.

"There," she said with satisfaction as she finished. "If you want to find Mirror's house, it'll be easy. The map will show you how to get there, okay?"

She gave him a soft kiss on his side.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, straightening herself up and brushing off her gloved paws. "I have to talk to Finnlette and Arrow. Save me a spot beside you here, I'll be back soon."

— — — — —

Molly didn't have to look for Finnlette. She and Arrow were waiting for her right outside Alvin's room. After Finnlette and Arrow had ushered her over to an office section of the hospital, they entered her plush office, and she closed the office door behind them. Finnlette then nodded at Arrow.

"Molly," Arrow began. "We're ready to do the x-ray test on Alvin. The doctors gave us permission to use his x-ray, however, they also think something may be wrong with his bones and he will need a cast."

"No!" Molly responded with determination.

"We knew you'd probably say that, Molly," Arrow continued. "I'm not saying that he does need a cast, I'm just saying that that doctors are just guessing why he's not feeling well. He's not blind, so that's good. It's not a physicle injury, it's just a sickness that we're not sure about. We don't know why Alvin's sick, Molly, so we need the x-ray to see his insides and then, we'll know what's wrong. After two days, Bell will be here with all the knowledge she will need to fix Alvin. With her new doctor skills, Alvin will be as good as new in no time."

"Thank you, Arrow," Molly said evenly. "I can appreciate your position, and your need to maintain objectivity. But just before I accepted his friendship proposal a while back, I offered Alvin and I to go skating, check out the local scene. He didn't even hesitate before telling me that he wasn't quitting on me. So I'm not going to hesitate now before telling you that I'm not quitting on him. If you'd prefer not to continue caring for him here, I'm sure I can arrange for his transport home, and for him to be quite well cared for there, for no matter how long it takes."

"That of course, is your decision, Molly," Arrow replied. "We can certainly perform the x-ray test now, and then we'll know what to do about it. When Bell arrives, we can tell her what's wrong with Alvin."

"I understand," Molly responded. "Let's allow him to rest for tonight. I will think about things further, and will be prepared to do the x-ray test tomorrow."

"Thank you, Molly," Arrow said. "You know, for most spouses in your position, I must say you're doing remarkably well."

"Thank you, Arrow," Molly replied, thinking briefly about explaining the 'conversation' she'd had with Alvin, but then deciding against it. "I gave Alvin the map to your house you gave me. I'm sorry, Arrow," she explained instead.

"That's okay," Arrow assured as Molly turned to depart.

"For me, it's also a choice," Molly added. "It's just not going to be over for Alvin and I yet, not by a long shot. I'll take him however he is, and work with whatever we have together. I love him, and I know he loves me. That's all there is to it."

"I can't help but admire that, Molly," Arrow concluded. "He's a very lucky skater to have you. I wish Finnlette, Bell and I could live with you. It would be the best therapy and medicine imaginable. Don't worry, we will do our best for him."

"Thank you, Arrow," Molly replied as she departed. "I know you will."

"Finnlette, thank you for your concern as well," Molly acknowledged to the still uncomfortable spy as she left out the door of her office.

Molly proceeded to cross the lobby from the hospital's administrative wing back towards the wing where Alvin was. But she was met by a lone friend.

"You going to do the x-ray test now?" Mirror asked.

"Actually, I'm not," Molly responded, taking a breath. "I'm going to let Alvin rest . . . and do the test tomorrow."

"Understood," Mirror replied. "I've talked with this 'Bell' person and she really seemed really willing to help. She told me that she'd been reading all afternoon about how to give checkups. So she knows how to do an x-ray test"

"I can't guarantee much of anything for you, for any real length of time," Molly cautioned. "Our sponsors may pull their support . . . the whole 'Alvin' phenomenon may evaporate."

"Then it will be part of Bell's new job to see that it doesn't," Mirror assured.

"Thank you, Mirror," Molly replied gratefully. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, Molly, actually I do," Mirror responded, " . . . I've been here before."

Molly could only smile with a tear of gratitude in her eye.

Mirror continued, "I just have to tell the others the good news here, file some report, and then I'm all yours. Shall we go out and tell everyone about Bell?"

— — — — —

Soon Molly was surrounded by not only the RS gang gathered outside the hospital, but by a throng of well-wishers and fans. A collection of flowers and mementos was also growing on the hospital's plaza. Before Molly stepped up to a cluster of microphones, Arrow came up beside her.

"What's going on, Molly?" he asked her.

"Bell just learned how to do x-ray tests," Molly politely whispered. "Do you want to tell them?"

"No," Arrow replied, "I think we all want to hear how Alvin's doing from you first."

Molly nodded and wheeled up to the microphones.

"Thank you all for coming," she began. "I want to just briefly inform you that Alvin is stabilized and seems to be resting comfortably. But we're not going to do the x-ray test until tomorrow."

A soft gasp arose from the crowd.

"Luckily, the newest member of our gang has learned how to do an x-ray test, so if she when she comes, she can help us," Molly continued. "Thank you for the concern all of you have expressed, and for your tremendous show of support here. This is frankly the beginning of a new and uncertain phase for Alvin and I. We don't intend to disappear, and if we possibly can, we intend to return to the track, sometime. We'd appreciate your continuing support. Thank you . . . that's all I have to say for now."

Arrow allowed Molly to step back as he stepped forward.

"Just so you know, Finnlette and I can't live wherever Molly comes from, but we don't mind if your new gang member comes to live with you," Arrow continued. "Her name is Bell and right now, she is reading about how to be a doctor. Right now, she can only do check-ups. She'll be here very soon."

Molly reemerged next to Arrow to hand the trophy to Mirror. Mirror not only gave her a thumbs-up, but also gratefully took the trophy and smiled.

"Congratulations on winning the race, Mirror," Molly said into the microphones again. "You can share it with Alvin when he's all better."

"Alvin," Molly said tearfully as she looked back and upwards towards his room in the hospital while still addressing the crowd, "Pal, we can't let all these folks down now. We gotta come through for them, okay?"

The crowd cheered again.


	10. Bell Helps Alvin Feel Better

Molly awoke to a beeping sound.

It was morning, she realized she was with Alvin in his hospital room. He was still sick, but she gently stroked and kissed his tail 'good morning' anyway as she normally did.

"Morning, pal," she said. "You ready to show us something today?"

"You mean the x-ray test? I'm ready," said Alvin.

"That's right, pal," she told him. "I'll get the x-ray and we'll get started."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come," Molly responded.

"Hi, Molly," Mirror responded. " . . . I've got the x-ray."

"I'm glad you remembered to do the x-ray test today," Molly replied.

She and Mirror put the x-ray in front of Alvin and turned it on. On the x-ray's screen, they could see that Alvin had accidentally swallowed the skate-fuel. His stomach muscles couldn't take it. Now, they could see what was wrong was Alvin and how to fix it. Alvin had swallowed the skate-fuel and they had to do an operation to get it out, then, Alvin wouldn't be sick anymore.

"Now, we know what's wrong with you, buddy," Molly said warmly to him through her tears. "You just need an operation . . . and then, you can race again, okay?"

"Yes, I understand," said Alvin, coughing.

"Alvin was able to talk without coughing," Molly explained, turning to Mirror. "But now, it looks like Alvin's condition is getting worse. The muscles can't seem to take the skate-fuel he swallowed."

"Then, I guess we better do it fast," Mirror said. "If we don't, Alvin might . . . he might . . . if we don't do it soon, he'll . . . I can't say it. Let's just say that Alvin will join Danielle in the sky. You know, so she won't be lonely up there. She'll have her kid up there with her and you won't be able to see him again down here. While Alvin will be able to see Danielle in the sky, you will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever get to see him again. If we don't do his operation, soon, he'll die."

"Die!" Molly responded scardly. "I can't let him die! He's my best buddy! I can't do this to Alvin. I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't! I've got to get this done! Please tell me that Bell is ready to help! I don't want Alvin to die! I want him fix right now! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please fix him! Fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, fix him, please fix Alvin!"

"Okay, okay, relax Molly. We will fix Alvin. Bell still needs to know how to handle all kinds of things she'll run into as a doctor. Tomorrow, she'll be here and we can take her to live in Radiator Springs with us. Don't worry, we will fix him. Bell just has to read about how to fix Alvin and then, she'll be here. And when she fixes Alvin, she can live with us in Radiator Springs, understand?"

"Very good, Mirror," Molly smiled. "I don't think I could be doing any better myself!"

"Thanks!" Mirror responded. "Also, we'll let her be my and Alvin's crew chief. She's got enough wisdom as Danielle even though she was never a champion race skater herself, so she'll be perfect. And also, she can sell what she sells in Danielle's clinic. All the while, she'll be skilled enough to be a doctor if anyone gets sick."

"Unfortunately only family is supposed to be permitted on this ward," Molly replied. "I convinced them we needed to make an exception in your case. So unless we can move him within the next couple of days, we might as well tell the team to get ready to go home. I'll meet again with the doctor here shortly, and I'll tell them more later, okay? Take care of the other details, would you?"

"I'll take care of them," Mirror assured. "You want any breakfast brought up here?"

"I suppose I'd better have some," Molly admitted with a sigh.

"Too sick," Alvin said weakly.

"It's okay, Alvin," Molly said to him warmly as she kissed him, " . . . Mirror and I will make sure nothing happens to you, understand?"

— — — — —

Molly continued her vigil at Alvin's side until Bell arrived. Bell gave Alvin an operation.

"How do you feel, Alvin?" she asked. "I had to open your stomach and get rid of the skate-fuel. As you can see, I'm a white chipmunk with a grey helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates. You may feel dizzy for awile, but, you'll be just fine. In no time at all, you and Mirror will be able to race again. Tonight, as a doctor, I recommand you rest up to recover from your dizziness. Tomorrow, you won't feel so dizzy anymore. Take your time to wake up and when you do, you'll be as fit as a fiddle. I'm very happy to meet you and would love to live in Radiator Springs. It sounds like a very nice town."

Alvin gave no response.

"That's right, Alvin," she said. "Rest up tomight and slowly wake up tomorrow."

Bell took his paw and gently stroked it as she settled in next to him, gently hugging

him. She allowed herself to finally relax, and let sleep overtake her for a while again, as she felt his still warm chassis continue to breathe regularly, as the monitor emitted a soft, steady, almost hypnotic beep . . .

— — — — —

" . . . Bell . . . " she heard a voice say.

" . . . Alvin, you're supposed to rest, now . . . " Bell said wisely in her sleep.

"Bell, I'm Brittany," the voice repeated.

"What? . . . Oh, Brittany," Bell said, now waking up. She took a breath as she realized where she was, and what was still all too real.

"I'm very happy to meet you," Bell said with growing manners as she looked over at his dormant form next to her. "My name is Bell . . ."

"Nice to meet you," Brittany said with empathy as she gave Bell a hug of support. "I want to take over."

"Of course, Brittany," Bell replied. "I need to know the rest of the gang, so I can live with you."

"Ok," said Brittany, suddenly trying to fight off her tears. "Gotta keep focused here. Do you have anything for me?"

"Nothing that can't wait for now," Bell replied. "But there's a firefly in a blue superhero outfit and in-line skates to match. Siddley flew her in . . . something they took care of. She just landed at the hospital here. I suggest you go out and see her for a while, maybe get a meal and some decent rest. I'll introduce myself to the rest of the gang and get a hotel lined up for both of you."

"No," Brittany replied. "I'm not leaving Alvin's side. Get Flora in here if you can. Tell the hospital she's our Godmother — which wouldn't be far from the truth. To me, leaving him right now would be tantamount to giving up, to conceding he's going to be like this for some time. I need to be here with him, helping him fight to regain consciousness . . . talking to him, touching him, stimulating him any way I can. This is something he and I have to keep doing together now. In marriage I vowed to be with him every step of the way if something like this came up. It has, Dana. I just can't leave him right now, no matter the cost to me. I hope you understand."

"I do Brittany," Bell said. "I'll see about getting Flora in here. Maybe take another nap for the moment here. I already fixed Alvin and he's just resting to recover from his dizziness. Maybe see if you can reconnect with him here."

"Thank you, Bell," Brittany said as Bell turned to leave.

"So how you doing, Stickers?" Brittany said turning to him and stroking his paw. "You ready to try some more to connect out here in the real world, outside of dreamland?"

She paused now, trying to fight off tears and despair, "I don't know how long I can keep this up, sweetheart . . . I need your help, Alvin. Please fight to return to me. Please . . ."

Brittany allowed herself to cry softly against his side.

She soon sensed someone was at the door and opened her eyes.

"Oh honey," Flora said, " . . . if now's not a good time, I can come back later."

"Flora," Brittany said tearfully, "for you, now's a very good time."

Flora came over and hugged Brittany supportively.

"Oh Flora," Brittany sobbed, " . . . I'm starting to lose it here. I've held it together for something going on a day and a half it must be now. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Alvin was responding to Molly in the beginning. But now, he hasn't been. I can't quit on him, I can't stop working with him to try and bring him back. But I'm running on empty here."

"Well, hon, I have two things for you," Flora responded. "First, there's a full dinner tray waiting outside that Bell and I ordered for you. I'll be happy to bring that in. Second, I have a simple question for you. You know Alvin better than anyone else. I'm not going to ask you what would he want you to do . . . I'm asking what _does_he want you to do, right now?"

"Take care of myself," Brittany immediately realized. "Even allow him to take care of me the only way he can . . . through me right now. So that I can take care of him."

"Exactly," Flora responded. "This may be a marathon now, not a sprint. He's resting between efforts to fight his way back to us. You should, too. So here, I'll bring in your meal tray, you enjoy it right here beside him. Maybe the smells of good food and skate-fuel will do something for him, entice him to work a little bit harder to come back. Then, both of you are getting a good night's rest tonight, before Alvin can race again tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks Flora," Brittany said gratefully as she leaned against him. "Both Alvin and I owe you another one here."

Soon Brittany found herself being revitalized with the good dinner Flora

had brought. She even found her sense of humor returning.

"Stickers, trust me," Brittany said to him. "You really shouldn't be missing out on this good stuff. Even for hospital food and skate-fuel, it tastes a lot better than that skate-fuel you swallowed."

Then she realized it was time for her to get some rest.

"Sweetheart, I have to go and get some rest now . . . for you, for both of us," Brittany said to him. "But I really don't want to leave you here, even for a moment, without your encouragement . . . maybe even your permission. Do I have that, Alvin? It would really be helpful to me here to be sure I was doing the right thing . . . for you."

Finally, Alvin took a single deep breath, the first he had taken in some time. Then he went back to steady breathing. Both Flora and Bell watched through the doorway.

Brittany was relieved, almost overjoyed. "Thank you so much, my love. That means so much to me. Let's both get some serious rest now, and we'll be back here tomorrow to work at this some more, okay? I love you . . . so very much, Stickers. Goodnight. Visit me in my dreams again? I'd love that so much. Rest well."

Brittany gave him a kiss on the tail as she left with Bell and Flora. Brittany allowed herself to lean against Flora for support.

Soon they were confronting some waiting press as they passed out of the hospital lobby.

"I'll take care of the press here," Bell offered.

"No," Brittany responded as she moved towards them. "I'll say something."

"Ladies and gentleskaters," Brittany addressed them. "I'm afraid I have no news at the moment. Alvin has been fixed by Bell, our newest member of the Radiator Springs Racing Team. She will take over the clinic of a good friend of ours who is now gone. I thank you all for your vigil here for us as well. As my friend, Flora, beside me observed, this is looking to be perhaps a marathon now, and not a sprint. So I'd suggest we all get some rest tonight. I will certainly be back here tomorrow, when Alvin can race again, and I will certainly keep in touch with all of you, one way or another. I just love my Alvin, my Stickers, though . . . and I can't wait to show him how much I do. Thank you."

— — — — —

Later, as they entered what would be her hotel room, Brittany commented, "This is nice. Thank you for arranging this, Bell." "Do you want me to stay here with you, or sleep next door?" Flora asked, as Bell opened the double doors into the next room. "Bell's arranged a two-room suite here, each with double mats."

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged. "You think I'll go crazy by myself?"

Flora smiled, "You always joke when you're in situations like this?"

"It's my standard defense, Flora," Brittany replied, " . . . the only way I keep from really losing it. I learned to do it when I had to cope on my own, a long time ago. But I don't know, Flora sighed after a pause. "You decide. You know me by now. I really can't think anymore tonight."

"Then you just get yourself into bed here," Flora encouraged.

"Thank you, Flora," Brittany started to sigh gratefully as she settled onto her plush mat while Flora tucked a quilt over her.

"Goodnight, Stickers," Brittany added quietly. "I'm still with you here, right beside you. Please visit me in my dreams tonight . . . I so want to see you . . ."

"I'm staying right here near you tonight," Flora said softly as she watched over Brittany.

"Manufacturer," Flora added as she got ready herself for bed, "please don't take this girl's companion from her. Not yet . . ."


	11. Awakening

"Morning, Stickers!" Brittany greeting Alvin as she entered his room again, giving him her customary kiss and nudge on the tail.

"Oh, I slept so well last night," she sighed. "I hope you did, too. And sweetheart, thank you so much for visiting me in my dreams last night. You gave me such a wonderful time! I _really_ owe you one for that. I'd been missing you the past couple of nights since I started sleeping over at the hotel. Okay, your girlfriend is on the job again here, so let's get down to it! We've had a couple days now of virtually no action, so let's see something today, alright? You've had enough of a pause, enough of a rest here. So I'm gonna try something different, even right now."

She got right beside him, nudging against him, and taking his paw in hers.

"Okay, we are now going to try a 'sprint' here towards consciousness together. I have absolutely no idea, no scientific or rational basis as to whether or not this'll work. But what the heck, it's worth a try, right?"

Bell and Flora once again were watching quietly through the doorway, each touched by the scene before them. Bell had also managed to get one cameravan from her new documentary unit into the ward, and he was shooting through the doorway as well, extending a compact digital motion picture camera on its mount up over their roofs.

"Normally," Brittany continued, "you have to make do with just imagining me out in front of you and pushing to reach me on the track. This time though, I'm right beside you, actually touching you, holding your paw. Feel this? We are going to make a push here for consciousness together. I'm going to close my eyes here, squeeze your tire firmly, and just race with you towards the 'finish line' here of consciousness. You can make a fool out of me here if you like. But I ask you, my love, to do your absolute best with me to regain consciousness, okay?"

"Come on, Alvin," Flora quietly cheered as well, " . . . do it for Brittany here! She deserves it!"

"Take you time Alvin." Bell joined in, but in a soothing whisper.

"Okay, my love," Brittany continued. "Rev our skates!"

Brittany quietly revved hers.

"Get set!" Brittany warmly encouraged as she closed her eyes, " . . . Go!"

"Alvin, I am reaching you, mind to mind, spirit to spirit," Brittany affirmed, " . . . racing right beside you. I am grabbing hold of you tightly here, and I'm not letting go! Come with me now the rest of the way towards consciousness. See it there ahead of us? It's right there, easy for us to reach together. Just run, race with me here. There's a trophy that Mirror will gladly share with you, just waiting for you there! I can't wait to give it to you, I really can't! Okay, a final push here, just one more try . . . for me, okay? Come on . . . I'm right here. Let's do it . . . now!"

Brittany massaged his paw with hers and gently rubbed against his tail.

Bell and Flora began to look on with a degree of genuine sadness.

"Not quite ready to make it across this finish line, huh?" Brittany said as Alvin remained quiet and still beside her. "It's alright, my love, it's alright. I love you completely, no matter what. I had to try here. Thank you for trying with me, Stickers."

"Relax, rest now," she concluded as she shut off her skates. "I promise, we'll try again later here, together. Good effort, Stickers — a really good effort by you there. It was!"

Brittany closed her eyes tight, trying in vain to stop from crying. She couldn't though. For the first time since he got sick, she began to uncontrollably cry, leaning against him, nudging him, holding his paw tightly in hers.

Flora moved to tears herself and buried her head in Bell's shoulder as they came to her and hugged her supportively as well.

"It's okay, Brittany," Bell assured soothingly. "He's okay, Brittany. He's okay. Alvin will wake up very soon."

Brittany just cried against him.

"I don't know what else to do for him," she wept. "I just want him back . . . I want him back so much."

Bell and Flora just consoled Brittany for a moment as she continued to cry against Alvin. Bell knew that Alvin would be waking up any moment.

Suddenly Alvin took a strong deep breath.

"Alvin?" Brittany said amid her sadness. "My love?"

Alvin not only took another deep breath this time, but moved somewhat as well.

"Alvin! Sweetheart!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly, suddenly recovering from her tears. "Bell, go find Molly! Tell her Alvin will be waking up!"

Bell was off down the hall.

"Stickers," Brittany said, holding his paw. "Try talking to me, respond to me however you can."

Alvin moaned softly in response as he moved again slightly.

"Sweetheart, you're back!" Brittany said cried with joy to him. "Oh, thank you my love, thank you!"

Alvin returned her grasp with his paw.

"Brittany . . . ?" he asked slowly.

"Brittany?" Brittany responded. "Yes, it's me. Would you like me to kiss you on the lips or on your tail here?"

As Brittany decided to deeply kiss his tail, Alvin began gently convulsing with a few sobs of relief, as tears emerged from beneath his bandaged eyes.

Molly entered the room with Bell as Flora moved out of the way.

"He's alert, Molly!" Brittany said enthusiastically with tears in her eyes. "He's alert!"

"Alvin, this is your best friend, Molly, can your understand me?" the squirrel on rollerskates asked.

"Molly . . . !" Alvin responded back.

"He's back! I can't believe it! He's actually back!" Molly exclaimed. "Do we need to run anymore tests, Bell?"

"Bell, could you release this news to the press and our friends?" Brittany asked. "I don't want to leave Alvin's side for now."

"Consider it taken care of," Bell assured, turning to leave.

"Brittany," Alvin whispered as he took the bandages off his eyes and rubbed them. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you, too, Stickers . . . I'm so happy!" Brittany tearfully replied as she gently nuzzled his tail. "Way to go, sweetheart . . . way to go!"

"Thank you, Brittany," Alvin said softly.

"You're welcome, my love," Brittany said amid her tears of joy.

"Don't cry," he said softly.

"Oh, Stickers!" Brittany cried with joy, nuzzling against him. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'm crying because I'm so happy to have you back. You know, that you're all better and awake."

— — — — —

"Well, Brittany," Alvin said happily, addressing her a while later in the hallway. "I'm ready to race again. Also, I'm very happy to meet Bell and very grateful that she fixed me. I like her. I wish she could live with us in Radiator Springs."

"I know it would do you a world of good to be back on the track," Brittany concurred. "So let's do it."

"Now if you'll excuse me," she continued. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, let's," Alvin smiled. "Bell is going to love Radiator Springs. We just have to convince her."

"Bell," Brittany said, as Bell was coming back from telling the press the good news. "I see you're done with the press, so now you can come live with us in Radiator Springs where it's nice and quiet. It's so peaceful and friendly that we like to call it 'a happy place'."

"We've already made arrangements for me to live with you. But, don't you already have a doctor there?" said Bell.

"We used to," Brittany replied tearfully as she kissed Alvin's side. "But, she . . . died. She passed away, but we'll never forget her. Her name was Danielle and she fixed Alvin before the last time he was here."

"Oh, my. It sounds like you miss her, but I would be happy to take her place." said Bell.

"Thank you so much, Bell," Brittany replied as she kissed Alvin again and gave Bell a pat on the back. "You're going to love Radiator Springs."

— — — — —

The next day, refreshed and glad to be alive, Alvin, Brittany and Bell got into the helicopter.

"Stickers, Bell is going to be your Crew Chief," Brittany said to him while moving beside him. "She and Molly can share the job and Bell is going to live with us in Radiator Springs."

"I can't wait to get to the racetrack," said Alvin.

"I know, sweetheart," Brittany said understandingly. "I can't wait either. You know, with Bell as your Crew Chief and all. I know you'll do great out there and Bell is going to love living with us."

"I know she will," he said.

"She definitely will," she replied. "Bell is a great doctor. Here we go, into the helicopter."

They got inside the helicopter along with the rest of the gang and the helicopter lifted off.

"Okay," Brittany said. "Bell, do you want to sit near me or beside Alvin?"

Bell wordlessly sat between Alvin and Brittany.

"Are you okay?" Bell asked warmly to him despite knowing he was all better.

"I didn't know the sickness was that serious," he replied as the totality of what happened began to sink in with him.

"I know, Alvin," Bell said as she nudged him supportively. "I had to read a lot to know how be a doctor since Danielle couldn't teach me, but now I can take her place."

Alvin just silently leaned against Bell. Bell started to become a little concerned about that skate-fuel, where his thoughts might be dwelling.

". . . Maybe, you should just use the regular skate-fuel . . . Flora's skate-fuel because hers is safer than the one you swallowed," she admitted. "I'm not kicking you out of the race," Bell began to joke, trying to lighten things up a bit, " . . . but I don't think you should be using that fancy skate-fuel. Just use Flora's!"

"Sounds good to me," Alvin said as he leaned a little against her.

"Seriously though, I will be watching you," Bell said. "And will be very impressed to see you on the racetrack."

"Danielle would've been so proud of me," Alvin said tearfully, starting to cry.

"Shhh," Bell assured him as she rubbed his paw with hers. "It's alright, Alvin. I'm already proud of you for being such a good patient. You were very brave and that's something Danielle would've wanted. Because I'm taking her place, which I'm gladly doing right now, I'm very proud of your bravery."

"I know," Alvin said. "You're so kind . . . so sweet . . ."

Bell smiled, closed her eyes, and nudged him some more.

"I'm glad you appreciate my wisdom, Alvin," she said. "and I already like you, Brittany, Molly and everyone else that lives with you."

"Don't tear yourself up, kid," he said playfully, using Danielle's old phrases on Bell.

"Oh Alvin, you're so funny," Bell chuckled warmly. "Why don't you rest up a little for your race? We'll be there very soon and I'll get to see you and Mirror on the racetrack. Sigh."

Alvin and Bell both sighed happily.

"You won't be disappointed," he said.

"I'm sure I won't be, Alvin," Bell affirmed.

They paused together for a moment, now quietly just looking at each other.

"Are you excited to see me race?" Alvin finally asked.

He felt Bell hold his paw more tightly, before she responded, "Alvin, I won't lie to you. I am looking forward to seeing you out there, and I'm sure you'll do wonderfully out there."

"I want to make you proud . . . and give Danielle what she would've wanted."

"Danielle would want you to race, Alvin," Bell responded warmly. " . . . you're making her proud already. Even right now."


	12. Chapter 12

When Alvin woke up, he was in his hotel room. He saw Molly by the door.

"What happened?" asked Alvin groggily.

"Oh, boy, bud, you passed out right in the middle of the track!" said Molly.

"I did?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No."

"Uh-oh. You don't have memory loss, do ya?" asked Molly.

Alvin laughed slightly. "No. I'm fine."

Alvin looked outside and noticed that it was very dark out.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I dunno. But it's past midnight for shur."

"Oh, wow...How long have you been sitting here?" asked Alvin.

"Ever since ya fainted." said Molly.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yep! Well, I better letcha git some sleep! See you tomorrow!" said Molly, and she left.

Alvin sighed. "So, she's always running off unless I'm almost dead. Wonderful. Man, I need to find out what she's up to."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2nd race of the World Grand Prix, in London, England." said an announcer on a microphone.

Alvin and his pit crew were finishing up getting ready.

"Ready, kids?" asked Sargette.

"I think so. Molly, Bell, are you ready?" asked Alvin. Mirror just nodded, signifying she was ready.

"I'm ready, Alvin."

"You betcha I am!"

"Racers, come and line up." said the announcer.

As Mirror and Alvin came up to the starting line, Alvin took a deep breath. "Here I go." He said a bit nervously. "See you all in a few laps."

Once the race started, his uneasiness started to wear off, as he had a good start, and within the first 5 laps, was in 2nd place.

"I guess it isn't so bad today." said Alvin. However his mind wandered off and was quiet for a long time.

"What were you thinkin' of?" Molly asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, me? Umm...nothing." said Alvin, not having the heart to tell Molly that he was thinking about her. Why was she running off so often? Did she have some friends living across the globe?

Mirror zoomed by and got Alvin out of his daydreaming.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed

"Huh?" asked Molly.

'Oh. Nothing. Just need to...umm...concentrate. Get back on track." he answered nervously.

"You're right about that." said Lady slyly, who had been staying nearby up ahead.

Since he had changed over the past few years, Alvin hadn't gotten very mad at anyone in a while, but Lady was starting to get on his nerves. Which only made him more determined to beat her, which he knew would be hard. He sped up and got a little bit ahead.

And then of course, he got bumped intentionally.

"Uh-oh." Alvin heard Molly say.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me." Alvin said, and got back to chasing Lady.

But then his mind ended up wandering off again. He thought about winning, and how wonderful that sounded. Though he wouldn't be that upset if he lost, he was having fun. In fact, he was pretty sure that this was one of the best experiences of his life. And then he thought about how he should probably get back to concentrating on the race...

"YOU DID IT! Way to go!" Molly yelled.

Alvin jumped, startled. What was Molly talking about? What happened? Did he unknowingly pass Lady?

"What?" asked Alvin.

"Don't you know? You passed that fancy ol' other girl." said Molly, excited.

Alvin gasped and looked around. He _was_ in first. Though how long that would last, he wasn't sure. He was well aware that he had some nice competition.

However, Alvin managed to keep a somewhat strong lead ahead of the others, and then he suddenly heard Mirror screeching somewhere behind him

"What was that?" he said, alarmed.

"Someone hit Mirror." replied Molly.

"Who?" asked Alvin.

"Who what?"

"Who hit Mirror?"

"I forget his name. What's his name, Bell?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mirror got hit?'

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Alvin. But both of you are doing very well."

"Who hit Mirror?"

"I'm not sure. You and Mirror are the only raceskaters out there I know. I don't Mirror's hurt though. I saw her get right back up. Whoever hit her, she might hit him back."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"I'm...confused."

* * *

The race continued, but after a while Alvin felt noticed that his skate didn't seem to be in great shape, and could hear air leaking out of its wheels.

"Great. Must've run over something."

"What are ya doing? You're slowin' down!" said Molly.

"My skate's giving out. I'll be in pretty soon here."

"Gotcha."

"I'm so in last place now." moaned Alvin when he came into the pits.

"Oh, Come on, you got this. You're fast enough, you can easily catch up." said Beat.

"Mmmmhmmm." assured Molly.

"O..Okay...Yeah. You're right, I got this."

WALL-E finished up.

"All right, be back later!" Alvin

aid, and he left.

"Go get 'em, buddy!"

* * *

The afternoon slowly turned to evening.

"I think you oughta turn your flashlight on right now." said Molly.

"Okay."

"Well, we're being in the final laps now! You excited?"

"Not exactly excited...at least not yet...more nervous."

"Well, ther ain't nuthin' to be nervous about." said Molly.

"I suppose."

The race went on, and Alvin felt more pressure as each lap passed, and finally, they were all in the final two laps.

"Almost there, Alvin. Just a few more turns." he told himself. "Come on...you can make it..."

Lady and Alvin stayed side by side, each going as fast as possible. Then Lady spoke.

"Good race, Alvin...But not good enough."

She sped up even faster, leaving a now tired McQueen behind. Enormous cheers erupted from the fans as Lady passed the finish line first, with Alvin close behind.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time."

* * *

McQueen went back to the pits, greeted by a somewhat depressed looking pit crew. He tried cheering them up a bit.

"Don't feel so bad..I know it was really close and all...but hey, at least I'm not...um...at least I'm not blinded by cameras today!"

"Welll...yeah."

"There's always next time."

"Would've been cool if you won, though, man."

"True. Well, what's done is done, I guess."

* * *

_Back at hotel_

"Where's the next race again?"

"Paris."

"When're we goin'?"

"In 2 days."

"Woohoo! Be right back!" said Molly, and she left to find Finnlette and Arrow, while Alvin yet again watched his best friend leave him alone.

"One of these days I'll find out what you're doing..." muttered Alvin. "I guarantee it."

* * *

"Hey there!" said Molly when she arrived.

"Hello, Molly. How are you today?" asked Arrow.

"Fine. Whut's the plan?"

"We're moving on to Paris."

"So'm I!"

"And this time we have a mission we have to do. Together." said Finnlette. "A very important one, too, so we''ll surely be needing you there."

"Really? Well, shoot, I'll come, but I better get goin'. I don't want anyone gettin' wondering about where I went." said Molly.

"All right. See you there!"

"GOODBYE!" yelled Molly, and she left.

* * *

**Sorry if I have to close the story here. In case you didn't know, Finnlette is a grey squirrel with a white helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and race-skates.**

**But thanks for reading! Bell is a white chipmunk with a greyish black helmet, elbow pads, metal dress, knee pads and in-line skates.**

**P.S. Arrow is a white chipmunk with a purple helmet, skate-outfit and race-skates.**


End file.
